Kindergarten Catacombs (Escapades)
Gem Reunion (Escapades) Aquamarine: Something is wrong… Aquamarine and Pyrochlore have gotten their rooms setup within the temple. They were both sitting in the control room on the couch. It was late night and everyone else was in their rooms. Aqua and Pyro were sitting on the couch. It’s been a week since they’ve met the others. Pyrochlore: What’s wrong? Everything seems fine to me. Aquamarine: Razou. I’ve been to call him since the very first day we parted ways and I haven’t received an answer. Pyrochlore: Oh. That is a problem… Aquamarine: Have you tried calling him? Pyrochlore: No… I hope he’s doing fine. Aquamarine: I hope so too. Aquamarine sat back in the couch. The room door opened and out walked Ane’la. Ane’la: What are you two doing up? Aquamarine: Remember when I told you about the third gem that came here with us? Pyrochlore: The one who helped us get here. Ane’la: The Razoumofskyn? What about him? Aquamarine: Yes him. He’s not answering any of my calls. I’m starting to get worried. Ane’la: Hmm… Ane’la walked over to the control area. A holographic screen showed up. Ane’la pushed a few buttons and Aquamarine’s communicator device showed a holographic projection of Ane’la Andara. Aquamarine could see himself in the background. Aquamarine: Did you do that? Ane’la: Yes. Aquamarine: Why? Ane’la: So I could see if I can pinpoint your communicator. Aquamarine: Oh. Pyrochlore: Are you going to see if you can do it to Razou’s? Ane’la: Precisely. Aqua and Pyro walked over and stood next to him. Ane’la: His is more far out. It may take a few minutes. The call went through and all you could see was an image of the prime kindergarten. Aquamarine: *Gasps* Pyrochlore: What’s wrong? Aquamarine: The place that they came from... He’s there… Ane’la: He doesn’t seem to be in view. Ane’la turned the camera on the communicator in the kindergarten. Razoumofskyn couldn’t be seen at all. Pyrochlore: Now I’m worried. Aquamarine: Maybe we should go to him. Ane’la: You really want to go there? Aquamarine: I do. I’m not scared of that place. Ane’la: Good. The room door opened. Kahurangi walked out and scoffed seeing Aqua and pyrochlore standing next to Ane’la Andara. Ane’la: Oh. Rangi, you’re just in time. Kahurangi: In time for what? Kahurangi walked down the stairs and looked only at Ane’la with hands behind his back. Ane’la: We were just about to leave for a little trip to the kindergarten. What’s going on at the kindergarten? Kahurangi: What’s going on there? Ane’la: One of their friends went missing and his last known location was there. Kahurangi: Sure. I’ll tag along. He glared at Aqua and Pyro. Before the group left, Almandine and Violane came out of the room door. Almandine: Where ya’ll headed? Aquamarine: The kindergarten? Violane: We’re coming too! Aquamarine: Okay? Later in the Kindergarten. Violane: It’s active!? Injectors were seen going on and planting and creating gem holes. Aquamarine: Should we destroy them all? Ane’la: No. Almandine: What?! You crazy! Ane’la: This kindergarten stretches for kilometers. There are thousands upon thousands of injectors. Do you know how long that would take to destroy all of them? Aquamarine: Not to mention there’s a backup building somewhere around here with them in storage. Pyrochlore: Our main mission is just going to have to continue to find Razou. Ane’la: Correct. Pyrochlore: We should split up. Ane’la looked around towards the edge of the kindergarten. Ane’la: Alright. Aqua, can you locate the entrance to the catacombs? Aquamarine: Yeah. Ane’la: Good. Toss me your communicator. Aqua threw it and Ane’la caught it with one hand. Ane’la called it. Ane’la: Violane, try finding it. Violane: Alright. Violane had the ability of super speed. He zipped around the kindergarten and found the communicator in less than ten seconds. Violane: Found it! Ane’la: Good. I’ll contact you if anything happens. It’s a shame your series didn’t last longer than five years. Violane: Yeah… Ane’la: Okay, Kahurangi and Pyrochlore come with me. The rest of you, get to the catacombs. And be careful. I have no idea who is behind this. The groups separated. Aqua, Al, and Vio found the entrance to the catacombs. It was just open. Violane: I’m feeling a lot of movements down in there. Like footsteps. Aquamarine: How many? Violane put his hands on the ground and closed his eyes. Violane: Not many… Some seem to be standing still. Almandine: How many? Violane: I don’t know. Maybe like eight? Almandine: Sounds easy. Aquamarine: We have no idea who’s there. Violane: Exactly. The trio walked in the cave a magma shot up through the ground creating a hole that reached all the way outside. The ground was covered with lava. Aquamarine: Great… The one thing that haunts me on this planet. Fire and lava. Almandine cleared his throat. Almandine: Ya know, I can always carry you across. Almandine blushed. Violane: I’m sure he can find a way to get across without being carried. Almandine and Violane were both blushing. Almandine looked at Aqua. Almandine: How bout it? Aquamarine: Fine. Almandine lifted Aquamarine off the ground and carried him in his arms in front of him. Now Aquamarine was blushing and Almandine was blushing even harder. Violane started grinding his teeth. He jumped on Al’s back. Almandine struggled but he managed to make it across carrying them both. Once he was across Aquamarine and Violane got off of him. Violane patted him on the back Violane: Thanks, buddy. Aquamarine: Hehe. You two are a riot. Let’s go. They then reached the main catacombs. They were standing at the beginning of a bridge. Aquamarine: I don’t remember it being this destroyed! What happened? Violane: Earth happened. Almandine: And Earth happened to the bridge too. There’s no way of getting across. Violane: You have a way of getting across. Almandine: Like wha? Violane: Swim. Violane picked up Aqua. He used his super speed to jump across the bridge. He placed Aqua down and glared at Almandine from the other side of the bridge. Almandine tried not to cause a scene. To avoid it, he dived into the magma lake that was under him. Aquamarine: Nice dive. Violane diverted the conversation quickly. Violane: So what did this place used to be? Aquamarine: It used to be the old control room. This bridge leads into the new one I’m guessing. Violane: Oh that’s neat. Hey, when we get back home. Do you want to go out to eat? Ane’la and I eat at this one place that I’m sure you’ll love. Aquamarine: Hmm. Alright. It’s not like I have anything better to do. Aquamarine leaned over the edge of the bridge to help Almandine up. Violane was behind Aqua, fist pumping. Almandine was helped up and noticed Violane. Almandine: Why you so happy? Violane stopped celebrating. Violane: No reason. Shall we continue? They continue to walk down to the main control room. They could hear voices coming from down the hall. Aquamarine: Vio, can you tell how far they are from here? Violane: Really close. Aquamarine: And how many gems? Violane: Two are really close and there’s four coming from what I’m guessing is the main room. Aquamarine: They must be around the corner. They walked to the edge of the corner. Aqua peaked his head around the corner and saw two Matrix Opals standing at the entrance of the control room. Aqua quietly gasped. Aquamarine: Bromine. I forgot they fell to earth. Al and Violane looked at each other. Then back at Aqua. Almandine: Who? Aquamarine: Bromine. Violane: Do I know her? Aquamarine: Probably not if you’re asking. Almandine: Idiot. Aquamarine: I battled her back on homeworld. She’s just like Heliodor. Wanting her own empire. Almandine: That means that she’s the main reason why the kindergarten is active. Aquamarine: Exactly. Violane: Um… Violane looked up and saw the Matrix opal standing in front of them. Matrix Opal 1: Aquamarine. Where’s your green helper? The Tashmarine? Matrix Opal 2: He’s obviously dumped him off and got new friends. Violane: What are you all doing? Almandine: We demand that you stop all operations of the kindergarten now. Matrix Opal 1: Or what? Aquamarine: We’ll use force. Matrix Opal 2: Oh we won’t fight. We’ll be willing to take you to our overseers. Aquamarine pushed Al and Vio forward. Violane: What are you doing? Aquamarine: You two go. I’ll wait here. I promise I’ll be right there in a second. Just do not put up a fight. Almandine: I don’t have a good feeling about this. The opals escorted the two to the control room. Aquamarine took out the communicator and called Ane’la. Ane’la: Hello? Aquamarine: I need you to get to my location now. Ane’la: What? What is it? Aquamarine: There’s a gem here that’s like Heliodor but actually knows what she’s doing and succeeds. Ane’la: I know who you’re talking about. Summon me. I’ll tell the others to get there. The communicator call ended. Aquamarine headed to the control room. He stood in between Al and Vio. He looked at a gem with a mask and saw a gem on her arm that was familiar. Aquamarine: Razou! ~To be Continued~ Gem Reunion (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon